Alana's Story
by BethylOCJariaHalebSpoby
Summary: I was always the nerd with no friends then I changed. I used to wear nothing but sweaters and long skirts but not anymore now i am one of the most prettiest and popular girl in rosewood day. How? My best friend is Alison Dilaurentis and we are inseparable, invisible. No one and nothing can tear us apart or so we thought. This is a tale of Love,Romance and Hurt.
1. He is not all that

I was always the nerd with no friends then I changed. I used to wear nothing but sweaters and long skirts but not anymore now i am one of the most prettiest and popular girl in rosewood day. How? My best friend is Alison Dilaurentis and we are inseparable, invisible. No one and nothing can tear us apart or so we is my story. My Name Is Alana Baker.

Alana's POV.

It was a summer day about 2 o'clock and me and Ali were in her back yard using the pool wearing our matching purple bikinis when Ali got a phone call.  
"Gotta skip on you girly but wait for me in my room." That is what she said before leaving i got out and went to get a towel. I walked inside looking at the floor were her wet foot prints were when suddenly I slid but before hitting the ground someone caught me,I felt strong hands around my waist when i looked up to see Jason,Alison mysterious older brother.  
"Oh Jason Hi thanks" I said as i placed my hands on his bare chest,He smirked before pulling me closer."No problem Princess. No tell me were's the Queen?" I giggled and shook my head. I pushed away from him and answered "With the guy she has been seeing." He looked me up and down, I mean yeah i was confident but Jason fucking Dilaurentis who is probably the hottest guy ever was checking me out."And you walking around my house in a bikini because?" He said in a angry tone obviously trying to scare me, so not happening. "Well it's not for you that's for sure. Ali asked me to wait and since im staying here for the week i don't see why not. Maybe you were just to stoned to remember that" I snapped back I was not standing down. He smirked before pulling me back into his arms. "I'm never to stoned for you Princess." He whispered in my ear before walking off,He is no full off him 's when i had my heart set,set on Jason I wanted him to notice me,I was going to make him notice me.

_A few hours later..._

I was in Ali's room she had been gone a while and i had already changed into my black mini dress and push up bra. I was bored out of my mind so i decided to go get a drink. As i walked down into the kitchen i heard voices,then shouting and then saw a guy walking out the back door.A figure started to come towards me. "Have a fight with your boyfriend?" I said smirking as Jason came towards me,He stopped and looked at me with a sad face. "You gonna cry or something Jase?" He moved closer to me and placed his hands on each side of the wall behind me. "I don't cry unlike you and i must say your a ugly crier" He said smiling and looking right into my eyes. "And how would you know? I have never cried in this house. You stalk me or something." I said pressing myself against slid his hands down to my waist before pulling me against him and leaning down, He was going to kiss me but then the door handle started to turn and I pushed him back and went to great Ali."Hey so how is he?" I asked as we linked arms and walked up stairs, I saw Jason watching me as we did.I had won, so far at dating Noel i have gotten pretty good at this.

It was pretty late at night and Ali had fell asleep,Me however couldn't i got up and went to the mirror looking at my short shorts and tight tank top.I i was fixing my hair when there was a knocking down stairs.I went down to see a figure standing out side,I looked out to see Jason leaning against the wall. As i opened the door he looked up with pleading eyes,I sighed and walked over to him helping him up. "This is the last time i help your drunken ass" I said as i closed the door with my foot,We well mostly me walked up to his his door open he stumbled in,I stood in the door way as he fell onto his floor.I closed and locked his door before walking over to him,pulling him up and sitting him on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and started to undo his jeans when suddenly he grabbed a bucket and vomited into it. I sighed and sat next to him helping him get undressed,As i looked at him i grabbed a tissue from his bed side table and wiped his mouth."Thank you Princess" he mumbled as he lay down. "Yeah you owe me"I said before kissing his head. I waited until he was a sleep before writing a note and leaving it next to his bed.

_Morning!_

Jason woke up to see a bit of paper he opened it and started reading it - **Hey Drunkie. Wash out the bucket you were sick plus remember you owe me!******_**Lots of love-Alana**_. He smiled at the note and then heard a knock.

I walked in and closed the door behind me."I see you got my note" I said smiling and pointing to it,He nodded and smiled. "You feeling okay?" I asked walking towards him and sitting next to him on his bed."Yeah much better. But why do i have lipstick on my head?" He asked looking up at me,I bit my lip and shrugged."I don't know maybe you got lucky" I giggled but stopped when i saw the look on his face, He was angry. "Your really grumpy" I Went to hit his stomach when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the bed holding himself over me.I only saw two ways out, One to hit him and Two to kiss him."Jason..get off" I said trying to push him off. He didn't budge. "Oh why is princess scared?" He smirked. Then it hit me,There is one way to get a guy to loose his grip. I leaned up like i was about to kiss him when i saw he wasn't scared,so I pushed my hips against his and smacked my lips against his and when he let go i rolled over so that i was on top and looked down at him. "I don't get scared well not of you" After that i jumped up and walked off with a grin on my was just the beginning.


	2. It's Never What It Seems

It was a late night and i was still staying at Ali's but after finding out that my parents are getting a divorce and i was being left with my dad so i decided to get out of my comfort zone, i put on my short blue strapless dress which made my tits look amazing,a pair of black heels and i have my brown hair down to my i walked up to the bar i heard familiar voices shouting inside, I opened the door to see Jason,Ian and Garrett, Smiling i sat at the bar and ordered a shot then another and another and they kept coming until i was in the middle of the bar grinding against Garrett, With my back to him and his crotch pressed against my was fun i think, I was so drunk than when i felt his hands slide up my legs and under the bottom of my dress i did nothing ,barley noticed then suddenly someone was lifting me up over there shoulders and taking me outside,Someone not we reached his car i knew who it was, I lifted my head and placed it on the crook of his neck placing a kiss on it before he sat me down in the back of his car and got in with me.I looked up into his green eyes and felt tears fill my eyes,I looked away knowing he was angry "I'm sorry" I said still looking at my bare legs. "I'am not letting you be me Princess" He said pulling me into his arm's and kissing my head, "Why not your perfect" i said resting my head against his chest as i pushed my heels off, I felt his head lean against the top of mine "I'm far from perfect." I was sobering up and soon realized he had noticed me out of everyone he noticed me. There was a knock on the window causing me to look up and see Garrett and no Jason, I smiled as Garrett got in and soon realized i needed more notice. I leaped onto Garrett's lap and started kissing him he soon kissed back and slid his hands down to my ass pulling my dress up. I could see him coming and felt bad but i didn't want to stop,I let him feel me up until the door opened and Jason pulled Garrett out of the back seat and got in locking the door, He looked me up and down and saw my dress pushed up to show my lace panties. He shook his head at me and i bit my lip. "Why Alana?" He asked reaching for my hand but i slapped him away.I was about to speak when he got out and got in the drivers seat. We were soon back at Ali's and he stormed up the stairs with me following. I looked into Ali's room and saw her no where so i opened my purse and pulled out the joint Garrett gave me and lit it up. I began smoking it when i heard footsteps and Ali's door slowly open "Alana I-" I continued to smoke when Jason entered he didn't finish his sentence because he came at me taking the joint and throwing it out the window "Hey! What the hell Jason!" I screamed and hit his chest. "You're a fucking idiot!"He shouted back at me grabbing my wrists and pulling me into his room. He pushed me in and locked the door. I looked into his eyes he looked like he wanted to hit me. "Go ahead hit me,I'm used to it" I said crossing my arms, His look of anger went away and was replaced by a look of concern "What's that supposed to mean?" I shook my head before standing up and heading for the door, He pushed me against it and i let out a whimper and he immediately let go, I opened the door and ran out. Leaving him.

_Two weeks later..._

Here i was running away yet again,running down the street but this time it was worse. I was bleeding all down my head when suddenly i ran into someone and then it went black.I woke up in a bed room that i didn't know but i some how recognized it, The door opened and in came Jason. "Wha-W-What H-Happened?" Why am i stuttering?.."You collapsed right into me on the street,You were pretty badly hurt so i picked you up and brought you here" I smiled at him "Thank you" He sat down at the end of the bed "No problem Princess" I sat up and reached for his hand "i'm Sorry" I said feeling tears in my eyes "I saw your bruises. Who is hitting you Lan?" I looked away and then back to him "My dad" I barley got the words out before bursting into tears,I felt his strong hands pull me on his lap, I wrapped my arms around him like he was my life line.I fell asleep in his i woke up in my bed room at home,my door swung open and my dad came in he walked over to me pushing his hands around my neck,I couldn't breath i heard someone screaming my name it got louder and louder then I was back in Jason's room with him sitting next to holding my hand. "Sorry bad dream" He starred into my eyes looking worried. I sat up and faced him,he moved hair from my face I leaned in pressing my lips to his, his tongue grazed my bottom lip as it entered my mouth,we found rhythm easily. I seemed like forever before i pulled away."I'm moving away" He said which cause me too look up "What? Where?" He smiled "To my own place its a 2 bed roomed apartment, I was wondering with what's going on at home,maybe you could live with me" I gasped and i could see he was not joking "As friends yeah" I joked but he took it seriously "Okay as friends" I looked at him "Okay friends" I smiled and then lay back down to sleep


	3. Little Match Maker

Alana lived with Jason for one month and then went off to collage were she met a man,She stopped talking to Jason but kept in contact with Ali what they did not know was that the man she was with was abusive she only got away now because he went away for a is now 3 years later and she is back in Rosewood staying with Ali.

POV-ALANA.

The door bell went as i started to unpack "I got it Lan!" Ali shouted running to the door. I sat down the box i had when i heard his voice."You early Jase" I came up behind her to see a small figure push through the door and come running towards me it was a beautiful little girl."Hello Mrs!" She said waving as i got down to her level "Why hello" It was at that moment i looked up to see him.  
"Hey Jason" I Smiled before looking down to see the little girl wanting picked up, I looked at her then to Jason he nodded so i picked her up and she layed a kiss on my cheek before putting both her hands into my dark brown hair. "Daddy she has long hair like Princess Alana!" She said still playing with my hair i looked up and saw Jason blush and that Ali had left. "Princess Alana?" I said looking at the little girl. "Yup she was meant to be my mummy but she went away,she was my daddy's princess but now i'am i'm Princess Octavia " I smiled at her and kissed her head. "Ali said i could stay here until she came back from new York" I nodded as he went to put his bags away. "What is your name?" I had forgot Octavia was still in my arms, "My name is Alana but you can call me Lan" Octavia gasped which caused Jason to come from Ali's room and rush over to us, he took her from my arms as she whispered in his ear and he nodded.

_2 hours later..._

"She is sleeping" I said joining Jason on the sofa. "Why did you stop texting me?" He said looking at me as i sat down, I shrugged "I don't know. I'm glad you moved on tho Octavia is beautiful" I smiled and saw his face sadden "Yeah. She got left on my door step one day,I did a DNA test and she was mine but i don't know who her mum is" I took his hand in mine "I'm sorry Jase" He smiled at me and then we heard a voice. "She wants her daddy" I Smiled but then the voice was clearer "Princess Alana" Octavia was at her door way, Jason looked at me and was about to get up when i stopped him "I got this" I walked over to Octavia in my shorts and tank top "What's wrong sweetie" She rubbed her eyes and held her hands up,I reached down and picked her up then she whispered in my ear " Are you going to be my mummy?" She looked up at me with pleading eyes "Oh sweetie" She started to sob into my shoulder which was when Jason came over, he wrapped his arm around my waist and looked down to Octavia. "What's wrong Tavia?" He said stroking her hair "Why doesn't she love you daddy?" He looked at me and then took her from my arms walking into Ali's room and closing the door.

_In Ali's room_

"Daddie she is the princess right?" Octavia asked Jason nodding in response."Why don't she love you?" She sniffed.  
"She just doesn't sweetie" It was then Octavia began to cry, "Hey hey don't cry. How about i ask Lan to look after you tomorrow?" Octavia shot up with a smile on her face and started before he was about to leave she spoke up "Daddy I will make her love you." He smiled and opened the door leaving the room.

_Back to Normal (NO POV)_

As he left he didn't see Alana until he heard noises in the other bed room,He opened the door to see her unpacking things. "Hey sorry about her,She gets sad talking about mums" He said walking into the room but it didn't stop her from unpacking,She walked past him but he grabbed her arm stopping her from looked up at him."I need you to watch her tomorrow if that's okay" Alana smiled "Course but you owe me" Her words made him think back to the night that they kissed,He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head " I missed you princess" She smiled at his name for her as she put her fore head on his chest and kissed it."You need to sleep Jase" She said getting on her toes and kissing his cheek. "I usually sleep in here since Ali have a single bed." He said stepping back "Fine but just don't touch me yeah?" He smirked and nodded before walking into the bath put her hair up into a bun as she was already in her Pj's,He came back in his boxers and nothing else and climbed into the bed. Alana smiled and got in her they lay down she felt Jason began to tickel her. She began to giggle him back but he wasn't reacting. As he pulled her onto his lap she looked down into his eyes and leaned down as he leaned up they were about to kiss when Alana pulled away "I-I Can't" She got up and ran out the lay there and soon fell asleep.

_Morning _

Jason woke up to giggles as he walked into he living room he saw Alana and his daughter playing dress up. "Ew were some clothes!" Octavia shouted as she saw him in his boxers which caused Alana to giggle "Come on lets do your hair" She said pulling out her straighteners and bows "We can be twins today." Octavia said smiling. Octavia had long brown hair Like Alana's but she had green eyes like Jason' they had there hair done they got changed,Jason was about to leave so he went to see his daughter and when he did she was dancing with Alana both of them wearing purple dresses with straight brown hair he leaned against the door until Octavia seen him and ran towards him. "Look we are twins!" He smiled and picked her up "Yeah you are". Jason left and Alana decided to take Octavia she headed over to Noel's since they kept as friends she saw someone she knew,Ryan her quickly picked up Octavia and rushed over to Noel's house banging on the door, It swung open to see Eric "Alana hey. Hey Tavia " He smiled as she rushed in since she knew the place. "What's wrong Lan?" He asked taking her in the house and closing the door. "N-Nothing" He nodded and sat her down. "What brings you here?" Eric asked as he got Tavia a drink. "Came to see Noel" She replied. "you just missed him he went to see Taylor's mum with Taylor." Alana nodded "Can i trust you?" She asked looking up "By not telling Jason" Eric nodded. "I'm being followed" Eric's eyes widened "By who?" Alana made sure Tavia wasn't around,but she was she was just hiding. "My ex Ryan he-he hit me and i got away but i think he followed me." She said looking back to Eric who took her hand "I'll take you back to Ali's okay?" Alana nodded and smiled. "Tavia sweetie time to go!" Alana shouted as she got Octavia and left with Eric taking his hand as she did. "Why are we holding hands?" He whispered "To make us look like we are together" Eric laughed and nodded as they got in his cars, Since Alana and Tavia had walked they reached Ali's apartment they went in to see Jason sitting on the sofa "Daddy!" Octavia ran towards him and hid behind him. "Eric i need to talk to Lan will you take Tavia to the park?" Eric nodded and took Tavia's hand and left. "What's up" She said sitting down. "Tavia phoned me at work today" Alana's eyes widened "Who the fuck is Ryan?" Alana shifted back "Don't lie i already know he is following you" Alana's eyes began to fill up with tears. "I didn't want you to know for this reason! You're protective!" Jason got angry and stood up "Oh Shut up Alana!" At that point Tavia came running in with Eric running after her. "She heard shouting and ran away" Tavia ran over to her daddie "What happened" Jason looked up to Alana " We were...Eh-" He was cut of by Alana "We were trying to agree on something for you to wear" Jason looked at her confused "Wear to were Lan?" Alana smiled " For dinner silly, me you and daddie are going out" Tavia's smile widened "Yay!" She ran off to her room as Eric left "Nice save" Jason said "I'm sorry i didn't tell you" She said looking into the eyes she once could get lost in for hours. "I forgive you" He pulled her into a hug and when Tavia came running out she shouted "Yay good now kiss!" Jason and Alana both started laughing and look down at her. "For me?" She said with pleading eyes. Jason looked down to Alana and she nodded, He leaned down and lock her in a heated kiss "Ew gross now stop!" Tavia shouted and ran away. They went out for dinner and had a pleasant night together. When they came home they all, including Tavia fell asleep in Alana's double bed. Just like a family.

**Please Review I need Ideas !**


	4. READ!

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW OR NO MORE STORY SORRY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_So yeah sorry people. I'm done writing as the reviews were for ideas and to let me know if it was good and since i haven't got any i'm done._**


	6. IMPORTANT

p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: #ccffcc;"So, You all hate my story. I have gotten so many bad reviews i have gave up on them. I did not write these for reviews i simply wanted the reviews for ideas but oh well. And for those who called me an Attention Whore. Yeah No. Anyways Yeah that's all./span/p 


End file.
